1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a post support and more specifically to a post support having a ground engaging or other supporting portion and a post receiving portion or box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of post supports currently exist in the prior art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,157; 4,860,940 and 5,695,166. Some of these prior post supports address the issue of accommodating oversized or undersized posts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,157 discloses means for enabling an under-sized post to be rigidly supported in the box section and/or for removing excess post material from an oversized post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,166 discloses means in the form of a pair of flanges and a bolt passing through holes in such flanges to securely hold an undersized post.
While some of the prior art post supports are acceptable in some respects, there is a continuing need for a post support to accommodate a post which does not run true to its nominal dimension, i.e., an undersized or oversized post.